Liissa's House
Written by the Wintermark Scop, Lolhawk Liissa's House Whilst walking round Anvil I happened to find A place I could go to take rest and repose It was sold as a house that offered great peace of mind By selling bodily rubbings from your head to your toes I ducked my head down as I entered the tent I asked for a back rub and lay down on my front As the oil made contact I felt my muscles untense But each time a knot loosened I let out a grunt Oh Liissá, Liissá, Liissá who woldn't want to kiss ya? With your magical fingers and lips soft as silk? Oh Liissá, Liissá, Liissá who woldn't want to kiss ya? I'd sworn on my grave I would not misbehave But the way that you touch me, both softly and roughly, Makes me forget how much money I gave My back fully rubbed she moved down to my thighs This was somewhat surprising as it was not what I'd asked But the whole thing felt good this I cannot deny And the way that she touched me made my blood run fast All of a sudden I felt hands on my cheeks And fingers that expertly rubbed the stress from my arse But then one hand travelled down past those peaks And as it tickled my coin purse I let out a gasp! Oh Liissá, Liissá, Liissá who woldn't want to kiss ya? With your magical fingers and lips soft as silk? Oh Liissá, Liissá, Liissá who woldn't want to kiss ya? I'd sworn on my grave I would not misbehave But the way that you touch me, both softly and roughly, Makes me forget how much money I gave I'd walked into a whorehouse and not realised it And the owner had a way of hiding that fact So I reached out a hand but she deemed me unfit To play with her whilst she had me on my back The whole thing was over in about twenty minutes And I left feeling pleased but equally poor But if I had a bag full of money then away I would split To go spend some time, oh all of my time, oh however much time that money would buy, all to spend time with that damnable whore! Oh Liissá, Liissá, Liissá who woldn't want to kiss ya? With your magical fingers and lips soft as silk? Oh Liissá, Liissá, Liissá who woldn't want to kiss ya? I'd sworn on my grave I would not misbehave But the way that you touch me, both softly and roughly, Makes me forget how much money I... Oh Liissá, Liissá, Liissá who woldn't want to kiss ya? With your magical fingers and lips soft as silk? Oh Liissá, Liissá, Liissá who woldn't want to kiss ya? I'd sworn on my grave I would not misbehave But the way that you touch me, both softly and roughly, Makes me forget how much money I gave